1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates generally to garden tools and specifically to a rake of the type having flexible metal tines in integral pairs, each tine in a pair forming a continuous strip extending around a bend and held in a tine receptacle affixed to the rake handle.
2. Background Of The Invention
Lawn and garden rakes for gathering leaves, grass clippings, twigs, and the like are known in a number of variations, including rakes having metal strip tines and including integral tines in continuous strips. Some examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,610,842--Young; 1,706,547--Rocquin; 1,959,893--Bailie; 2,137,795--Bailie; 2,149,429--Finkes; 2,205,827--Brooke; 2,766,577--Doorman; 2,883,820--Bissell; 3,221,486--Godshall et al.; 4,573,311--Ipema et al.; 4,733,524--Forbes; 5,241,812--Crippen; Re.17,606--Withington; and, Des. 264,674--Grindlay.
Continuous tines are advantageous because it is not possible to disengage a single tine from the tine receptacle, as may occur with tines that are separate individual strips held in place frictionally. U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,795--Bailie, for example, discloses a rake having continuous paired tines. Each pair is formed of an integral strip with a mid-portion disposed in one of a plurality of transverse slots spaced along a ferrule that secures the rake head to the handle. The tine pairs are locked in the slots by a key inserted under the surface of the ferrule. The slots maintain the mid-portions of each tine pair in parallel spaced-relation to one another and separate the tines, which flare out from the slots to form the rake's fan. The individual tines are twisted 90.degree. between the transverse slots and their distal ends to present a broad face at the end portion that engages the ground. That is, the flat strips of the tines reside in a common flat or arched plane at their ends, substantially perpendicular to the direction in which the rake is drawn when in use. In Bailie the tines are twisted at a point that is spaced from the ferrule, adjacent to a spacer that is slotted to engage the flared tines and that maintains a regular spacing between the tines. The tines are locked in the spacer by an inserted retention member in a manner similar to the ferrule slots and key. A bilateral stiffening spring is fastened to the ferrule at a base of the spring and has free ends that are looped around the spacer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,429--Finkes, a plurality of continuous tines are stacked against one another and clasped in a flaring ferrule that secures the fan of tines to a handle above the end of the handle. Each of the tine pairs is bent around a radius at its mid-point, the inner pairs of tines requiring a sharper bend that the outer pairs. Each tine has a 90.degree. twist adjacent to its exit from the ferrule to present a broad surface for raking, this twist causing the tines to overlap one another in the limited width near the ferrule. The ferrule comprises a pair of ears that are bent inwardly to wrap around the flaring tines, and a pair of prongs that project from the side of the ferrule and are bent over to clasp around the tines at their stacked midpoints. Prior art rakes of this type can suffer from loosening of the tines with use, due to the inability of the prongs and ears to withstand stresses applied to them when raking.
The rake of U.S. Pat. No. 2,205,827--Brooke has separate individual tines projecting outwardly from a spring base to form a fan. The inner tines are flat strips for gathering leaves, grass, twigs, etc. Outer tines on each side comprise a pair of round wires that are clamped together. The outer wires are described as claws, and clamping them together is considered to improve the user's ability to remove material from narrow recesses and corners while raking.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,311--Ipema et al., a lawn rake is provided with an improved means for containing the tines. The tines in that case are locked in a spreader bar of the type which normally simply maintained regular spacing of the adjacent tines. Additionally, the tines are anchored in the rake ferrule or socket portion by means of a spring clip which coacts with a stiffener spring that engages the spreader bar. These aspects enhance the stability of the tine locations, including when raking.
The foregoing rake structures hold the tines of rakes securely. However, manufacturing considerations such as ease of assembly are also pertinent, as are considerations of cost. There has been a need for a continuous tine rake that provides for easy and cost effective construction during manufacturing and further provides improved distribution of raking loads on the tines and outer tine strength and cooperation.